


blindfolded

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear blindfolds aoba and fucks him</p>
            </blockquote>





	blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a request on tumblr!! if u have any kinkfic requests, please send them to me @clearw0ru on tumblr!!
> 
> also i wrote this as if aoba was trans but nothing is explicitly stated so i guess he can be cis if you want

Aoba couldn’t see anything.

Clear had come up with the brilliant idea of incorporating his precious scarf into their sex life. The first time, he had simply used it to stroke Aoba’s body. After that, he had been a little more daring and had bound Aoba’s hands together with it. But this time, he was using it as a blindfold. Aoba thought it was stupid, because his hands were bound above his head anyway, but he let Clear do what he wanted. After all, it was kind of thrilling to be totally helpless. He trusted Clear and he knew he wouldn’t do anything Aoba didn’t want.

Aoba was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Clear start to kiss down his neck.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Aoba-san,” he sighed. “My scarf looks so good on you.”

Aoba gasped when Clear swirled his tongue over his nipple. The sensations were heightened now that he couldn’t see what was happening. Clear caressed all over his body and peppered his skin with open-mouthed kisses. Aoba couldn’t differentiate between anything; it all melded together into one consistent stream of pleasure. He felt as though Clear was worshipping him.

Clear gently pushed Aoba’s thighs up against his chest. Aoba knew that could only mean one thing. He held his breath in anticipation, releasing it shakily when he finally felt Clear’s tongue drag wetly over his hole.

“You taste so sweet, Aoba-san,” Clear murmured thickly. Aoba could feel the vibrations of his voice rumbling against his skin.

Clear started to lap at Aoba’s hole again, but Aoba noticed he was doing it much more gently than usual. He wanted Aoba to beg for it.

“C-Clear,” he mumbled softly.

“Yes, Aoba-san?” Clear replied. Aoba could hear the mischievous smile in his voice.

“Do it harder.”

“You want me to lick you more? Do you want me to put my tongue inside you?”

Aoba felt himself blush. “Y-Yeah.”

Clear pecked Aoba’s inner thigh softly. “Where are your manners, Aoba-san? Why don’t you ask nicely?”

Aoba huffed. He was almost glad he didn’t have to look at Clear when he mumbled, “I want you to p-put your tongue inside me.” He swallowed. “Please.”

Clear chuckled fondly. “That’s better.”

Aoba nearly howled and tugged at his restraints when Clear put his tongue and both of his index fingers in his hole. He used his fingers to open Aoba wider so he could go as deep as possible. As Aoba quivered and cried out at the top of his lungs like an animal, he noticed Clear humming as if in approval of Aoba’s reaction.

After what felt like hours, Clear pulled back and shifted his position. Aoba felt the head of his cock press against his hole.

“I need to be inside you now, Aoba-san,” Clear whispered with a tremor in his voice. “Are you ready?”

Aoba was so breathless that all he could do was nod.

When Clear entered him, Aoba was surprised at how intimate it felt. He had assumed that he would feel a degree of separation between them since he couldn’t actually see what Clear was doing, but that wasn’t the case. Because he couldn’t see Clear, he had to focus all of his attention on the way Clear felt and sounded and even the way he smelled, which Aoba noticed for the first time was like strawberry mixed with musk. He had no choice but to pay attention to all of the things that he normally wouldn’t dwell on.

Also, because he couldn’t see Clear, he wasn’t aware of how intensely Clear was watching him. That relieved most of his self-consciousness and allowed him to completely relax. Aoba wondered why he hadn’t thought of doing this sooner.

Before he knew it, Clear was coming inside him with a soft moan. The feeling of Clear’s cum filling him up was a million times more arousing than it normally was, which led Aoba to climax shortly after.

As Aoba caught his breath, he realized that he didn’t want to stop so soon. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay tangled up with Clear forever. Luckily, Clear felt the same way.

“I-I am very sorry, Aoba-san,” he murmured, “but...I need more of you.”

Aoba was still hazy from his orgasm when Clear entered him for the second time. Everything melted together and it felt like he and Clear were the only two people in the world. 

They both came again, but Clear kept going and going and going. Aoba eventually lost track of how many times it had been, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He wanted Clear just as much as Clear wanted him.

When Clear finally untied him and removed the blindfold from his eyes, Aoba wrapped him in a hug and kissed him all over his sweaty face.

Clear giggled. “Did you like that, Aoba-san?”

“Yes,” Aoba said. “But I’m glad I can see you again. I like looking at you.” He punctuated that with a kiss to Clear’s cheek. 

Clear blushed so deeply that Aoba thought his face would explode.

**Author's Note:**

> i only have one more kinkfic to write so please for the love of god send me more!!! you have no idea how much i love writing porn holy shit


End file.
